Raven's True Lover
by BBRAE976
Summary: Just a love story between Beast Boy and Raven. My first Story so i hope it goes well. Please Read and Review, Flame all you want i guess, and enjoy! keep in mind its a few years in the future so the Titans may appear a bit out of character but it is merely them having developed. They go on a date and have a great time and learn to love eachother.
1. The Game of Chess

_**Note**__: This story takes place a few years after the last Teen Titans episode. All the Titans are more mature, developed, and obviously older. Keep in mind that if the Titans seem out of character, it is due to the fact that they have matured and developed. I write what I do on purpose._

**Chapter 1: The Game of Chess**

It was a dark day in Jump city, and there wasn't a single patch of blue sky visible beyond the blanket of clouds. One might think this weather is disliked by everyone; however this proves to be wrong as it is the favorite of a teenage girl. That girl, possibly predictable, is Raven. And the story begins as she was on the rooftop of Titans Tower, while the rest of the team stayed inside. She slowly repeated her mantra over and over again, each time deepening her focus on her breathing.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" she said, barely more than a loud whisper. Out of all the Titans, Raven had developed the most, closely followed by Beast Boy. Raven had grown to accept the responsibilities of being a friend to each, and enjoyed each of their company in different ways more than ever. She had become increasingly good friends with Beast Boy, as he had matured and grown out of his immature age, she found she could relax in his company.

Beast Boy, who was in the living room at the time along with Robin, was thinking about Raven, for whom he had a crush on. Although he thought he was a bit too old for a crush, it was Raven, and she wasn't exactly like most girls. This is why Beast Boy supposed he had fallen for her. That, or because he thought she was the most beautiful girl alive. Sure Starfire was pretty, but she was like a sister to him, and not to mention, already taken by Robin. Beast Boy felt sorry for Raven, constantly having to meditate to control her powers and emotions. He decided to pay her a visit to keep her company, also because who doesn't like spending time with their crush.

"I'm gonna take a break from the TV Rob" stated Beast Boy, who got up from the crescent shaped couch and began to walk towards the door, leaving behind an episode of Workaholics.

"Suit yourself" replied Robin with a friendly smile. Robin was often cheerful, since he and Starfire got together he had found that he rarely got upset, and often found humor or happiness in what he didn't before.

Beast Boy was at Raven's room, and knocked on her door a few times with a smile creeping on his face. One of Raven's maturities was that she learned to be ok with her friends entering her room. Beast Boy often times hung out with Raven in her room, and once or twice much to the pleasure and surprise of Beast Boy, Raven even invited herself into Beast Boys room to pay a visit. After about 30 seconds of no response, Beast Boy shrugged and was about to start his way to the rooftop when he heard her voice.

"Hey Beast Boy, what's up?" Raven said in her monotone as she walked towards Beast Boy in the hallway, her hood over her head casting her face in shadow. "Hey Raven" Beast Boy said with a smile.

"I just thought I'd drop by and see if you were up for a game of chess. Where were you? The rooftop?" Beast Boy inquired.

"Yes, I was meditating, and enjoying the nice weather" she said sarcastically, causing Beast Boy to smile. Beast Boy loved Raven's dry humor, and especially enjoyed that the focus of her jokes, (however dry and sarcastic they are to be considered jokes) were no longer about himself as the years went by.

"Oh I would've joined you, so how about that game of chess?" Beast Boy said, his fang visible as he grinned.

Smiling slightly, she replied sweetly "I'd like your company, and sure why not?"

"Great!" Beast Boy exclaimed, his excitement getting the better of him. "How bout in your room?" Beast Boy said, hoping against hope that she would agree. He loved the scent of her room, and being where he knew she spent the most time.

"Ok, but let me go in first and clear a few things I'd rather you not see" she replied as she phased through the door. Although Beast Boy wanted to do as she said, he figured he'd flirt a bit and do what she told him not to. Turning into a mosquito (fly's make too much noise), he flew under her door and landed on the wall, watching Raven. He planned on scaring her from behind when she opened the door to let him in and saw nothing. This is one thing Beast Boy wouldn't dare have done years previous. But his developed relationship with Raven he felt allowed him to.

He watched with an increasing heart beat as he saw her fill a pile of clothes on the floor with black energy, and lift the mass to the closet, leaving behind one piece of clothing she missed. This caught Beast Boys eyes, and he found himself slightly aroused as it was a lacy black G-string. He increased his arousal in picturing Raven in this G-string. Thinking to himself, he decided this was too much for what Raven would have been comfortable with him seeing, and that he should re morph into his human form outside and pretend he had been there the whole time. Starting to take flight, he realized Raven was already walking towards the door to let him in. _Oh Fuck!_ He mentally said as he flew as fast as he could for the doorway to beat Raven. He flew under the door as Raven pushed the "open" button, and as soon as he was on the hallway side of the door, he morphed into a human, just in time as Raven saw into the hallway. Sweating and his heart racing very fast, he turned around and made eye contact with Raven, sighing in relief.

"Alright Beast Boy, you can…." She trailed off as her gaze shifted downwards. Beast Boy, still a bit winded, looked down and gasped in terror and embarrassment. His penis was erect and his skin tight uniform defined this clearly and made it even more noticeable. He instinctively morphed into the first animal that came into mind; a cat. With his erection now hidden, he looked up at Raven who was clearly trying not to laugh and having a difficult time with that. He did however notice that she had a light blush on her cheeks. Beast Boy gave a shy meow, and Raven giggled a bit before saying/laughing

"Beast Boy it's alright, I know it happens" He morphed back into a human, his face a severe pink, and trudged into her room, trying to pretend he wasn't there just a second ago. Raven followed and closed the door, still smiling. Beast boy walked up to the chess table and took a seat. Raven In her usual chair-less spot, hovered slightly off the ground and started to set up the chess table. Beast Boy, still embarrassed, looked around the room and noticed that Raven didn't see the black G-string, as it was still upon the dark purple floor.

A mischievous grin spread across beast boy's face and he decided to turn the tables on the dark Titan.

"Hey Raven, what's that on the floor"? He asked pointing, still grinning that evil grin.

"Huh?" Raven mumbled as she looked up, previously focused on setting up her defensive pawns. She followed Beast Boys finger to the G-String and gasped quite audibly. She looked back at Beast Boy, her mouth open in shock and speechless. Beast Boy just smiled at her, and winked. "I didn't know you wore such exotic underwear raven." Raven could rapidly feel her cheeks grow hot and blush pink.

"Shut up they're not mine!" she invented widely, phasing the underwear into her closet.

"Yep, sure whatever you say" Beast Boy teased. Raven shot him a filthy look that shut him up.

"You are not to mention this to any of the others" She hissed with a glare.

"Fine" said Beast Boy, who was no longer smiling, "As long as you don't tell them about my erection" he compromised.

"I wouldn't have anyway, but you have a deal." Said Raven, smiling again as the thought came back to her.

"Let's just forget about what's happened and play our game like normal" Beast Boy quickly said, noticing her smile. And Raven I want to play my iPod; can you phase my iHome in here?"

"Fine but play it soft" she replied slightly annoyed. She found Beast Boy's music distracting most of the time.

**End of Chapter**

**Please Write a Review, This is my first story and I'd really like to know what i can do to improve this story as well as my writing techniques and general. Thanks so much for reading, I will update frequently, I really enjoy writing this.**


	2. A Close Shave

**So the new chapter is up, I was a bit uneasy about this chapter. I kept having so many ideas and regretting not writing the one I didn't, then I would change it and want it how it was, and so it took a while. Read, enjoy, and tell me what you think. Please write a review this is my first story so I really want to know what you think and could use the feedback. Thanks! **

**Chapter 2: A Close Shave**

The Chess board was nearly set, Beast Boy was setting up his last piece (his left bishop), as his iHome phased through the purple wall left of him and plugged itself into the nearest outlet, courtesy of Raven. Beast Boy took his iPod out of his pocket and began to get up, but stopped as a thought occurred to him.

"Hey Rae, since it's my iPod, how about you get to pick the music?" he offered

Raven responded by encasing the iPod with black energy and sending it to the iHome.

"You can decide just don't put anything too heavy on" she said, already deciding she won't like what he'll put on.

Beast Boy obliged, and as he walked to his iPod he thought of what he could play that might interest Raven. This was really important to Beast Boy. _If I could find something Raven would like, it'd be a great conversation starter and a similarity we could share _Beast Boy thought. Scrolling through his iPod, he stopped for a few seconds at Coldplay, thinking Raven might like Chris Martin's angelic voice, but then a thought occurred to him. Maybe Raven would like something less happy sounding, and perhaps a bit sadder and what some people call "depressing". It was Radiohead that Beast Boy scrolled to, as he looked behind into Ravens eyes with a grin and received a mystified stare back from her.

_Why did he just look at me like that? _Raven wondered. The song began with 4 drum stick hits, followed by a unique and active drum beat as Beast Boy walked back, closely observing Raven's expression. (**Can any Radiohead fan guess what song it is? Post what your guess is) **So far she displayed her usual emotionless expression, but as Beast Boy sat back down, and the guitar came in, he saw her face shift the slightest bit. Her eyes lost their signature "bored" look, and she perked up a bit. The guitar was playing a soft and beautiful melody, with an almost dreamy sound to it. Raven was surprised at Beast Boys choice; she didn't think he would like something so deep sounding.

_I need to look into this band whomever it is_ she thought, as she stared into Beast Boys face, unaware.

"Uh…..Raven?" Beast Boy asked, breaking her stare and making eye contact with her.

_In the Deepest Ocean….At the bottom of the Sea….Your Eyes…..They turn me _

"Beast Boy what band is this?" Raven asked, taking a deep liking of the singer's voice.

Beast Boy knew it was coming before she asked it, but that didn't stop him from smiling widely and with a hint of smugness at having accomplished his goal.

"This is Radiohead Rae, and the singer is Thom Yorke. Radiohead isn't your average band, they are very experimental, and try new things for every album. No matter what new sounds they come out with and how different each album sounds, it always is amazing and unique in its own way. Do you like them?" Beast Boy explained, trying to sound wise and use big words.

"I must confess that I do" she replied, almost in a curious tone.

"Great!" Beast Boy yelped, "Dude, I'll put Radiohead on shuffle!"

"Beast Boy there is no reason to call me dude. We're friends, not dudes." Said Raven, as Beast Boy came back from his iPod.

"You're not just my friend Raven, you're my best friend." Beast Boy said sweetly, trying to sound romantic. Ravens cheeks had slight pink features, and she wore the expression that she had when Beast Boy declined Starfire's request for breakfast and suggested Herbal Tea instead, after he, Cyborg, and Raven had exited Nevermore.

"You are my best friend too Beast Boy, (Beast Boys heart skipped a beat and his face shown with pride) but please don't call me dude." She requested. "I am not Cyborg" she added.

"As you wish Rae" Said Beast Boy with a smile, again trying to sound and act romantic. Raven could swear she saw his eyes gleam (the real life version of his eyes doing the twinkle thing in the anime) but her attention was focused to her door opening revealing Cyborg.

"Yo Raven did you say my name?" questioned Cyborg, not noticing Beast Boy who sat behind Raven blocking him from view. The second Raven turned her head away from Beast Boy to look at Cyborg; Beast Boy leaned into view and began motioning to get the hell out of there with the slice to the neck sign. Beast Boy had told Cyborg about his crush on Raven so he would understand.

"Hey Cyborg, we were just playing chess, want to play winner? As if we didn't know who that would be?" She added jokingly, giggling a bit and turning back towards Beast Boy in time to see him stop motioning and fake laugh, pretending he hadn't been trying to communicate with Cyborg. She gave him a mystified look, but turned back towards Cyborg as he spoke, clearly having got Beast Boy's message.

"Uh….no thanks Raven; I've got to uh…meet Bee for our anniversary date at the pizza parlor." He invented with a very wide and suspicious smile, sweating intensely.

"Cyborg, Bee broke up with you weeks ago" Raven said, starting to get suspicious of this very strange behavior as behind her, Beast Boy face palmed.

"Oh did she?" he pretended, before faking a small laugh. "Women!" he added, exaggerating that word out, receiving a very unimpressed look from Raven.

"Alright" Raven began, "What's going on between you two?"

"Oh well Beast Boy and I-" "Cyborg and I were just planning a prank on Robin to get back at him for practically getting to second base with Starfire in front of us, when all three of us planned on having a movie marathon. And right now Robin isn't supposed to know we're at Titans Tower, he thinks were at the arcade. I was afraid Robin might hear Cyborg talking." Interjected Beast Boy, surprised at his own quick thinking. It was true however, Robin and Starfire really had, while Beast Boy and Cyborg had to leave the whole living room, unable to stay in there any longer.

"Yeah, mannnn were gonna get him good" Cyborg said with a grin, seeming to regain his cool.

"What are you doing this time?" Raven asked, curious but still suspicious. "You know I had a similar experience with Robin and Starfire, maybe I could join in?" she suggested (**Again, I know this is out of character for Raven, I'm doing it on purpose because she has developed more and came out of her shell a bit)**.

"Oh well it's too late now, things are already in play…..In fact I have to go now and set up the last part of the trap. Maybe you could help next time Rae" Cyborg said, as he backed out of the door, into the hallway, and out of sight.

While he did this Beast Boy did more quick thinking; _if I stay Raven will interrogate me about this whole situation and what the prank is. There's no way I can come up with another passable response within seconds of her asking. I've got to get out of here and come up with answers to all her questions. _

"Hey Raven I've got to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back" he said, pretending to be holding in quite a lot of pee.

"Ok, but hurry up. We've gotten nowhere with this game and it's been 10 minutes since we set it up" She said, a little annoyed.

"Of course Rae, I'm gonna morph incase Robin's in the hall" he said, thankful that he at least thought of that, as the song changed to "Give up the Ghost" behind him. Raven watched with a slight smile, as he presumed the form of a ladybug and flew under her door and out of sight. _Well that was awfully weird. There's definitely something up with Beast Boy_ she thought. She sighed, and focused back on the music, finding that she very much liked this song as well as the first.

**End of Chapter**

**Please write a Review and tell me what you think I'm open to all critiques. Also comment if you know what the Radiohead song is or if you think you might have a good guess at it. Thanks so much for reading I will update soon, and have a great day!**


	3. The Flaw in the Plan

**So the new chapter is complete; Chapter 3! Thanks for all the support and once again if you could please review this story even with a small comment on what you thought was good or bad that would be great! Every critique helps, even flames. So hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: The Flaw in the Plan**

_Previous Chapter: After a very odd behavior of Cyborg and Beast Boy, Raven gets suspicious. Cyborg finally leaves and Beast Boy, knowing he can't come up with an excuse for that kind of conduct on the spot, tells Raven he needs to use the bathroom, morphs into a ladybug and zooms out of the room from under the door. _

Beast Boy flew as fast as he could once in the hallway, morphing into a peregrine falcon and taking a direct right into his bedroom. Once inside he presumed human form, shut the door, and took out his communicator.

"Beast Boy calling Cyborg, over" he said to it, seconds before Cyborgs head appeared in the circular screen.

"What's up B"? Cyborg asked, appearing to be in one of the countless hallways in Titans Tower.

"Cyborg get in my room now!" Beast Boy quickly said back, careful to not be too loud, but enough so that Cyborg knew it was urgent.

"Ok I'm coming, what's up?" Cyborg said as he started running while holding his communicator out in eye's view.

"We need to think of the supposed prank we're pulling on Robin, and why your behavior was so weird! Even I don't know why you lost it back there" Beast Boy said turning his back to his door and looking away from his communicator. Behind him his door opened and in stepped Cyborg, looking a bit out of breath.

"B I'm sorry I don't know what happened back there either I just kind of panicked" Cyborg explained.

"You're not even the one that has a crush on Raven though; you had no reason to be nervous! All you had to do was say that you needed to work on the T-Car; that's what you do in every other fanfic!" Beast Boy yelled, getting slightly annoyed.

"Dude I think you're over-reacting a bit, let's just think it through ok?" Cyborg offered, trying to calm Beast Boy down a bit.

The only reason I'm over-reacting, is because who knows what Raven will do when she finds out I lied!" Beast Boy said, shivering slightly at the thought.

"B it's **if** she finds out, not **when**" Cyborg said. "All we have to do is come up with an excuse! How hard could it be man?" Cyborg said with a small chuckle.

_Meanwhile in Raven's Room _

_Beast Boy sure is taking a while. Perhaps another Titan is already in the bathroom _Raven thought. After all it's happened before. _Ah whatever…_ Raven shifted her attention back to the music, which had changed from "Give Up the Ghost" to "How to Disappear Completely". The eerie sound filled Raven's ears and filled her with a feeling she had never felt. She felt tingles across her body, but they weren't sexual tingles (Yes Raven has masturbated every so often as she's gotten older), she felt her body play host to goose bumps. _I wonder what song this is_ Raven thought, making a mental note to ask Beast Boy when he returned. _I've got to get Radiohead on MY iPod_

Back in Beast Boy's Room

"Ok, how bout this…" Cyborg began, his arms extended in visual motion "We take Starfire's perfume, and we pour it…. into Robin's cologne bottle!" he said, rising the suspension up for the joke punch-line and smiling widely. Beast Boy laughed his higher-pitched laugh and said;

"Dude! That's sweet...But I actually want to do that so let's think of another to lie about."

"Mmmhhhhhhh" They both said, putting their hands on their chin.

"I've got it!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Do you know where Robin and Starfire are and are they together right now?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're together in the Living room" Cyborg said, a look of curiosity mingled on his face.

"Alright how bout I tell Raven that we both snuck up on them with a camera, and that they thought they were alone in the building because Raven was on the rooftop meditating so she's been out of sight for a while, and we told Raven that we weren't supposed to be seen by Robin because of the prank! I could tell Raven that we both told Robin we were going to the bowling alley, and that's why we "aren't supposed to be seen by Robin!" Beast Boy said, laughing at his own brilliance.

"Dude that sounds acceptable" Cyborg said back smiling, and after thinking a few seconds he said "And since Robin and Starfire thought they were the only ones there, how bout you say we got Robin touching Starfire's boobs and Robin with her hand In Robins pants on video film." They both laughed at the thought, thinking it was gross but funny to have on tape.

"And if she asks to see the film, which she probably won't, we could say we both couldn't contain from laughing and they heard us, and that we ran but Robin caught us and Starfire shot a star-bolt at the camera and shattered it." Beast Boy said quickly.

"Yea, that'll work, well good luck I hope she buys it!" Cyborg said while patting Beast Boy on the back as they both left the room.

_Back in Raven's room_

_Ugh, what is taking him so long! It's been 10 minutes! Relax Raven; I'm sure he has a good reason. I still have to ask him what every song was that played. _Raven looked up at the sound of a fly entering her room from under her door and morphing into Beast Boy.

"Raven I'm sorry! It turned out me and Cy had to do the prank right then and there or we would lose the chance. And I went to the bathroom too." He added, sitting back down in his chair, noticing that the song playing was now "Bullet Proof….I Wish I Was".

"It's alright Beast Boy, now tell me what the prank was and what all that was about, what with you and Cyborg acting all weird." She demanded, still floating in midair.

And so Beast Boy began telling Raven all about the made up prank he and Cyborg had just come up with. It went well; Raven seemed to believe it anyway. But Beast Boy and Cyborg had forgotten to come up with an excuse for why Cyborg had acted so strangely. Beast Boy however, with experience in the past of Cyborg acting very strange indeed, told Raven;

"Oh I asked him about that; I didn't know what that was all about either. He said a bunch of rocket science sounding stuff, and I had no idea what any of it meant."

"Well with your brain, that's understandable" Raven joked, smiling slightly, before realizing it was the first time she had made a joke about Beast Boy's "small brain" or "low intelligence" in ages.

"Very funny Rae, anyways after inserting this chip thing into him he got better, and told me in "English" that his battery was low and he had to switch some of his memory energy to back-up power. He's better now though" Beast Boy added, seeing the concerned look on Raven's face.

_Phew, she seems to believe what I'm saying…aw fuck what if she asks Robin or Starfire about the prank or notices that they aren't acting angry towards me and Cyborg or something!_ Beast Boy made a mental note to tell Robin as soon as he could, to pretend they really had played that prank on them.

"Well that's good to hear, remember the last time Cyborg had trouble with his internal system?" Raven said, beginning to laugh. Beast Boy thought back and started laughing too, harder than Raven.

"Yeah, I totally saved him with my brilliant idea of turning into amoeba!" Beast Boy said, giving Raven a big smile, as if trying to impress her and waiting for her compliment. This caused Raven to laugh more however, and say throughout her laughter;

"Are you kidding? It was your fault he was like that in the first place! You wanted to play that stupid monkey game or whatever." Beast Boys attention wasn't on what she was saying. While she spoke, Beast Boy was busy thinking;

_She's so beautiful when she laughs, it's the cutest sound in the world! I would give anything to have her laugh at my jokes!_

"Yeah well, whatever" Beast Boy said in defeat but smiling nonetheless. "You said it was "pretty clever""

….."For you" Raven said back dryly, causing both the Titans to laugh, remembering that that is what she said after "pretty clever".

"Alright Rae, you win" Beast Boy confessed, looking up at the victorious beauty.

"I know" she replied, getting that feeling that you can tell the conversation has nowhere to go on the current topic. Remembering she wanted to ask about Radiohead, (currently playing "Pyramid Song") she changed the subject.

"Alright Beast Boy, let's finally play our game of chess, and afterwards I want to know the names of all the songs that have played." Raven said.

"Sure Rae" Beast Boy said sweetly, "You must really like Radiohead huh?"

"Yes, so far I do very much like them. I am interested to hear more of them."

"Yeah, maybe you could come to my room some time and I could put them on while we did something together" Beast Boy offered, starting to get that really hot rush feeling and sweat.

"I'd like that" Raven said with a small but sweet smile, turning Beast Boy's insides to Jelly. He was so relieved! Beast Boy acted as if he had just asked her on a date and she said yes.

"Well Great!" He said, way louder than he meant. "That's settled then!" he said, bringing his hands down on the table, accidently smashing his chess pieces all over the place and onto the floor, some bumping into Ravens and knocking hers over too. Raven started to giggle and said "Smooth Beast Boy, good strategy."

"Hey at least we hadn't started yet!" Beast Boy exclaimed, going a bit red and bending under the table to pick up the pieces.

_It'd be perfect if Raven was wearing a skirt and actually SAT when she played chess _Beast Boy thought, disappointed. Emerging back from under the table, Beast Boy re-set up his chess pieces, and said politely after noticing;

"White goes first Rae"

"So it does" Raven replied, encasing her left knight with black energy and moving it two spaces up, and one to the right, keeping her long defensive line of pawns still without a weak point. The two friends played a fierce game of chess for the next 53 minutes. Raven won un-surprisingly, but not by much, which caught Raven off guard, and slightly impressed her. Beast Boy knew it too, during the game he saw once or twice a look of low level fear etched on Raven's face.

Many Radiohead songs played during their game; Raven asked for the name of each and every song (except Fitter Happier, Radiohead fans will understand), and with every song she fell more and more for Radiohead. With the chess pieces put away, and Beast Boys iHome and iPod in hand, Raven walked Beast Boy to her door and said

"This was fun Beast Boy; I really enjoyed your company and listening to Radiohead. Thanks for introducing them to me."

"No problem Rae, I had a lot of fun too. I really enjoyed your company too; I always do." Beast Boy said back, and as he walked out her door he said playfully "Next time I'll totally kick your butt at chess!"

"You wish!" Raven called after him smiling, equally playfully. With Beast Boy out of sight, she walked to her bed and laid down, looking up at the ceiling. To this point she was still unable to contain her smile. As well as that she couldn't stop thinking about Beast Boy and their time together that day.

_Beast Boy is actually kind of funny when he's not trying to be. He's a very nice person and a very good friend ….Today was a really good day..._

Little did Raven know, there were plenty more "good days" to come

**End of Chapter**

**Please write a review, every review helps and don't hesitate to write a flame; they help too. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I will update soon, I really enjoy writing this story. Thanks for your support. Have a magnificently spectacular day! **


	4. The Ninth Route

**So the new chapter is up, it's a much longer chapter than the others I sort of combined 2 chapter ideas into one so hope it isn't too long that it bores you. If it does bore you let me know please. Also please review if you have anything to say or tell me about what you thought was good and what you thought was bad. Flame if you want. Everything helps. **

**Chapter 4: The Ninth Route**

_Previous Chapter: After having a great time with Beast Boy with some odd moments, Raven is found thinking about her time with him after he left. She can't get it out of her mind and won't deny to herself that Beast Boy is funny when he doesn't try to be, and that he is a great person and a very good friend. Raven doesn't realize that she is falling for Beast Boy. Beast Boy leaves Raven's room to look for Robin, because he needs Robin to act like Cyborg and BB had just played the prank on them to confirm what he lied about to Raven. _

**A/N: Once again for all the people who have messaged me saying the characters seem out of character, I do it on purpose because this story takes place a few years in the future; naturally they have developed into more mature people and in Raven's case she has become more open and came out of her shell a lot more. **

Beast Boy walked down the hallway, reflecting on all that had happened so far in the day. It had felt like an eternity ago that he was knocking on Raven's door. He made his way into the common room, and found that Robin, let alone Robin & Starfire were not there.

"Damn" Beast Boy cursed softly to himself. He turned back and headed toward the bedroom hallway where he was a minute ago. Reaching the door marked Robin, he knocked several times, but no response came. Groaning in frustration, BB started to head towards the gymnasium, but stopped in his tracks.

_God I'm so stupid!_ He said in his mind, as he proceeded to take out his communicator and say clearly to it;

"Beast Boy calling Robin." A few seconds went by with the screen a solid black until Robin's face came into focus with a slightly confused look on his face.

"What's up Beast Boy?" The leader asked, puzzled.

"Where are you?" questioned Beast Boy, trying to see the background.

"I'm…..trying to use the bathroom, is something wrong or can it wait?"

"It can wait but just don't take too long k?" Beast Boy said sighing.

"I don't know how long it'll be, I just got the runs off this awful Tamaranean dish Starfire made me eat." Robin said with a grimace before shutting off his communicator.

Beast Boy waited a good 15 minutes, while finishing the episode of workaholics he walked out on till Robin showed up in the common room.

"Alright Beast Boy what's on your mind?" Robin asked walking down the steps to the couch level floor. Beast Boy wasted no time telling Robin all about his crush on Raven and how he had to lie about playing a prank on him and Starfire and that he would have to go along with it.

"I still don't understand Beast Boy, why did you bring Starfire and me into this?" asked Robin, scratching the back of his head.

"Dude I panicked! Who knows what Raven was gonna do, I had to think of something fast and it just came to mind!" Beast Boy said exasperatedly. A few seconds went by while Robin appeared to be deep in thought.

"So will you?" asked Beast Boy desperately. Robin waited a few seconds before answering, still thinking.

"Okay…..but you have to do something too" Robin said a smirk that made Beast Boy gulp.

"…..What?" Beast Boy dared ask his leader.

"You have to sneak into Raven's room while she sleeps, take your shirt off and take a picture of yourself wearing one of her bras." Robin said, trying not to laugh. Beast Boy was beside himself however.

"Dude there is no way I'm going to do that! Raven would KILL me if she caught me!" Beast Boy yelled, not believing his ears.

"Alright you have a point, I'll tell you what: If Raven catches you, then you can blame me and tell her I blackmailed you to do it because of the prank you told her Cyborg and yourself pulled on Star and I." Robin compromised.

Beast Boy put his hand to his chin and pondered this, making up his mind.

"Alright, but if she catches me, that means Raven and I get to play a prank on you, and it will be considered even."

"Fair enough" Robin replied with one of his small smiles.

Just then the alarm sounded, and Robin rushed to the computer closely followed by Beast Boy. Within 20 seconds the remaining three Titans had arrived in the common room and watched Robin, waiting for his signal.

"Titans, Trouble! It's Red-X; he's hit the bio-chemical fusion wing, and is on the move fast on Route 9!" Robin yelled, following all the Titans who had begun to leave the room in pursuit.

When they reached the main entrance of the tower, Robin yelled to his companions as he jumped on his bike.

"Cyborg and Beast Boy; take the T-Car! Star and Raven, take the skies!"

"Roger that" Cyborg said, running to his "Baby" followed by Beast Boy. Starfire and Raven were already half way across the water, and reached the city at about the same time as the two vehicles picked up speed close behind now.

"What does the Red-X want with these chemicals of bio?" Starfire asked to anyone who would answer, but knowing Robin would answer.

"Not sure, but we're gonna find out" Robin replied in his serious voice. "Star and I will take the North side and head South on route 9, while you three take the South side and move up until either group spots him" Robin said to Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. The two groups veered off from one another, Cyborg's group taking a right while Robin and Starfire took a left.

Beast Boy, sitting in the passenger seat of the T-Car, looked up through the windshield at Raven, flying high above. He had a mad desire to go and fly with her, but didn't want to do something that suspicious. If he wanted to get Raven as his own he had to play it cool and not throw any shots.

Five minutes had gone by and the two groups were now on either end of Route 9, closing in on each other but slowly.

"X is still on Route 9 and heading South" said Robin, "Cyborg; your group will probably reach him first". He added in an afterthought.

"Hooray" said Raven sarcastically in her voice a low monotone, making Beast Boy smile to himself.

Another minute went by, in which Robin said;

"You're getting close to him, be ready for the guns on his bike and remember all of his moves."

"Beast Boy you had better not collide with me in the form of a rhino this time" Raven said, but in a non-serious way. The Titans all laughed, remembering when Raven and Beast Boy got entangled.

"I'll try not to Rae" Beast Boy said happily. Next to him, Cyborg winked at Beast Boy. Suddenly Raven was heard in a loud voice ""He's not on the ground; he's on the- Ahhhh!" A large blast was seen high on a rooftop up ahead of the T-Car where the Titan was flying.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled, turning into an eagle and flying out the window of the car and straight up towards her.

"Titans, what's happening!?" Robin yelled

"Raven's been hit! B's going after her." Cyborg bellowed back as he brought the T-Car to a stop after dodging rubble from the explosion.

"We'll be there in under a minute!" Robin yelled, his voice sounding as if he were already in the action. Beast Boy flew up, changing into the fastest bird, (Peregrine Falcon) and dodged the bombardment of brick. The street was peppered with rubble and severely damaged. The citizens of Jump City screamed and fled; some of the unfortunate were hailed upon and hit the ground unconscious.

"We've got casualties here!" Cyborg yelled, running over to the fallen. Beast Boy was about to enter the cloud of black smoke when suddenly Raven's body emerged, falling to the ground and presumably unconscious. Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla with momentum, and caught Raven with one of his muscular arms, the other of which he grabbed onto a lower portion of the building. Scraping down the side, causing even more damage but ensuring Raven's safety, Beast Boy touched down, and morphed into his human form with Raven in his arms.

_Please be OK Raven, PLEASE don't be dead! _Beast Boy thought desperately, running over to the T-Car.

"I'm gonna take Raven back in the T-Car" Beast Boy yelled to Cyborg, putting Raven in the passenger seat. Robin and Starfire arrived, Robin jumping off his bike and running over to Raven closely followed by Starfire.

"Cyborg, you take Raven back! Beast Boy's more use here because he can fly." The leader yelled. "Starfire, Beast Boy, we're on Red-X. Go!" Starfire lifted Robin and began to fly up in the air. Beast Boy remained with Raven and Cyborg, who was taking Raven's pulse. Beast Boy couldn't stand to bear it if Raven wasn't going to make it. What took Cyborg 10 seconds to speak seemed like hours to Beast Boy. Finally he spoke in a relieved tone.

"She's alive, she's just knocked out" Said Cyborg, looking nervous. Beast Boy breathed, and inside his priority changed from helping Raven, to causing that _Fucker _as much pain as he could fucking take! Beast Boy felt something stir inside him, he was so angry as he watched Cyborg drive away in a hurry. He looked down and his fists clenched so hard it hurt. Beast Boy morphed, and as he leapt 100 feet into the air, it was the form of the "Beast" that he was in.

Leaping across 3 rooftops at a time, he soon caught up with Starfire and Robin, who were giving chase to the man Beast Boy now wanted to rip apart. Starfire shot starbolts, all of which he dodged. Beast Boy overtook Robin, then Starfire, and closed in on Red-X who could feel the vibrations of the Beast's mighty feet. Beast Boy took a dive, and flew through the air like a line drive, until he wrapped both muscular arms around the villain and brought him down with him. Red-X hadn't turned his head back because he was in mid-jump between two buildings. Naturally, they fell between the buildings, colliding with each side multiple times. When entering the 50 feet range from the ground, Beast Boy threw his enemy as hard as he could with his bulging arm straight to the ground in the alley. With a deafening crack his body hit the ground. Beast Boy landed on his feet, and instinctively morphed back into human form, panting and kneeling to the ground. Starfire touched the ground carrying robin by the hands.

"Call the paramedics" Robin said to Starfire who took out her communicator. "Great work Beast Boy! Now help me de-arm him." Robin said with a smile, turning to Beast Boy. Robin took his utility belt, while Beast Boy rummaged in his combat pack for his gadgets, and then proceeded to reach for his mask. "Let's see who you are bitch" said Beast Boy, but stopped as Robin hand stopped his.

"You can't Beast Boy, I came to the conclusion a while back that if anyone but himself removed his mask, some sort of trap weapon would be triggered, most likely an explosion. It's best to leave it to the J.C.B.S." (Jump City Bomb Squad).

Beast Boy groaned, and immediately thought of Raven. He hoped to god she was gonna be ok. He made up his mind out of paranoia of Raven dying while at Titans Tower.

"I'm going back to the Tower to see if Raven's ok" Beast Boy said to Robin, who nodded. If Robin didn't know about Beast Boy's crush, he wouldn't have agreed so easily. Robin put a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"She's going to be ok Beast Boy, she's tough" he said reassuringly to his teammate.

"Yeah, I hope so" Beast Boy said back before morphing into the same falcon and flying off.

Time Passes

Ravens eyes slowly opened, blinking several times until things came into focus. It took her several moments to realize she was in the medical wing. She felt fine but a little shaken, as she tried to remember back to what had happened. The last she remembered, she saw Red-X on a rooftop, and he threw one of his "X's" at her which she dodged, but still must've knocked her out.

_It must have been an explosive_ Raven thought to herself, as suddenly she noticed Beast Boy leaning against the wall, watching her.

"How long have you been there?" She asked, sitting up on the bed.

"Maybe an hour, good morning" he replied. "How are you feeling?" He asked, sounding very concerned and relieved she was conscious again.

"I feel completely normal, just a bit sore." She said back. "What happened?" she asked.

"We heard you scream on the communicator, and saw an explosion way up high. I morphed into a bird and flew out the window and up to the cloud of smoke. When I was almost there you fell through it, and I caught you and brought you back to the ground. Cyborg drove you back here while we captured Red-X." Beast Boy recited, sounding very happy that she was feeling fine.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yea Rae?"

"Thanks for saving my life" Raven said with a smile, as she got out of the bed and walked towards Beast Boy.

"Oh it was noth-" Beast Boy stopped as Raven put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. Beast Boy put his arms behind her and rubbed her back slowly up and down. It seemed like an eternity to Beast Boy; an eternity in heaven.

"You're a really good friend Beast Boy" Raven said from his shoulder.

_God this feels so nice! Her body is so soft and fragile, but strong at the same time. I wish I could hold onto her forever and never let go _Beast Boy thought. Little did he know, Raven secretly felt the same way.

_This feels nice and safe…..Beast Boy has gotten a lot more muscular over the years…I like this_ Raven thought. Feeling herself go a bit hot, Raven decided to pull away before she blushed.

Beast Boy stuttered a bit before scratching his head and saying "You should get some rest Rae."

Raven chuckled softly before saying sarcastically "What do you think I was just doing?"

Beast Boy play frowned at her, his fang bared.

_He looks awfully cute like that_ Raven thought before doing an internal double take.

_What did I just say!? _She freaked in her head. Deciding she needed time to think, she said to Beast Boy;

"I'm gonna go to my room, I need to meditate. It's been too long. What time is it?"

"It's almost 11 am. We gave you shots to let you stay asleep the rest of the day and over the night to this morning." Beast Boy said to her as she stopped at the door. "Do you want to meditate alone?" he asked.

"Yes please, thanks for asking." She replied.

"As you wish" said Beast Boy, giving Raven a smile. Raven found herself smiling back sweetly, before turning and walking out the door and to her room, where upon she would meditate, and find out why she was thinking that thought.

Beast Boy sighed while smiling, realizing that his crush was more than a crush. He really had strong feelings for Raven. After the experience of possibly losing her forever he realized how much she meant to him. It was this that caused him to decide to try harder to show her how he felt/go out with her. Whichever was easier or came first. But first there was one thing he had to do. He didn't look forward to what he was forced to do at night when Raven was asleep. Hopefully Robin forgot about it…

**End of Chapter**

**Please review and tell me what you think. If you think it was too long, or boring, please don't hesitate to tell me. It all helps. Hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will have more "fluff" as it's called here right? Sorry this chapter had little to none. Have a great day!**


	5. Blackmail Backfire

**Chapter 5 is now up! Hope you enjoy, thanks for all the support so far reviewers, it has all helped and encouraged me. Please continue to write a review on whatever comes to mind whatever it is. Thanks and enjoy! And please tell me if you thought chapter 4 was a bit boring. **

**Chapter 5: Blackmail Backfire**

_Previous Chapter: Beast Boy sighed while smiling, realizing that his crush was more than a crush. He really had strong feelings for Raven. After the experience of possibly losing her forever he realized how much she meant to him. It was this that caused him to decide to try harder to show her how he felt/go out with her. Whichever was easier or came first. But first there was one thing he had to do. He didn't look forward to what he was forced to do at night when Raven was asleep. Hopefully Robin forgot about it…_

The day went by very fast for Beast Boy, that is, after he had a talk with Robin and dreaded what he had to do that night.

_Flashback:_

"But dude! She was out cold the whole night! She doesn't deserve to be the victim of a prank." Beast Boy argued to his leader, alone with him in the common room.

"That was only because of the medicine we gave her, Cyborg said she only would've been out for around 2 hours. And she's not the target, you are." Robin said back with a smug smile.

"But dude why are you even making me do this?" Beast Boy asked, waving his arms.

"Because you brought Star and I into this, and it's embarrassing what you made up about us I won't deny" Robin said back. "And Beast Boy, you just saved her life. I would assume if she caught you, she wouldn't kill you." Robin said jokingly with a smile. Beast Boy couldn't help smile either.

"Alright but remember if she catches me, I get to blame you and prank you, which evens everything." Beast Boy said back, holding out his hand to shake. Robin took it firmly, and shook hard and nodded.

_End flashback_

It was nearly 11:30 p.m. and Raven had only been seen once or twice throughout the day, staying mostly in her room. Though Beast Boy had no idea (how would he), Raven had meditated with her emotions, and concluded that she liked Beast Boy as a very close friend. Raven was always the first to go to sleep at night, usually before 11:30 which Beast Boy knew. Beast Boy decided it was long enough for her to be asleep, so he gave Robin a significant look and got up from the couch, leaving the three Titans and "The Shining".

"What a baby…scared of the shining" Cyborg said in an undertone to himself with a smirk.

Beast Boy reached Raven's room, and with a gulp, packed in enough courage and morphed into a mosquito. Flying under her door and into the pitch black room, he immediately stopped. He had to be careful, so he morphed into a cat, and pawed across the room towards the dresser, seeing all with his nocturnal eyes. The dresser was left of the bed, and in the bed was Raven, fast asleep, and holding her fluffy purple covers close to her.

_She looks so cute! I'd give anything for her to be ok with me in her bed, and to snuggle with her and keep her warm instead of her covers. _

He crept up to the dresser and put his paws on the bottom drawer, and shifted to normal form, with his hands on the bottom drawer now. He pulled it open as slow as he could, and resumed cat form to see what was inside.

_Damn!_ It was her cloaks. He repeated the process with the second to bottom, and found he was luckier that time. There were Ravens bras, all sorts of them. How Beast Boy wanted to see Raven in them all at a time, how he wanted so badly to touch…..them. He pawed a pretty standard black bra, and presuming human form, he stripped off the top of his uniform.

_God I feel like an idiot! How did I get into this!_ He thought furiously as he began to put the bra on, putting both arms through. _This really is some life I lead. _

Holding up the camera in the darkness at himself, he decided to smile for the camera. He wasn't going to show Robin that he had been embarrassed through it or upset.

Snap!*

_Phew…I'm glad that's over with _Beast Boy thought….but froze when he heard movement coming from Raven's bed. He panicked; he was frozen petrified. Suddenly, a light switched on and Beast Boy was completely exposed to Raven. After turning on her lamp she stared, open mouthed at Beast Boy, who stood like a deer in the headlights. Several painful seconds went by in which Beast Boy could literally feel his sweat drip down the length of his body. Raven didn't know what to think. Here she was woken in the night by a noise, and turns the light on to see Beast Boy with a camera, shirtless, and wearing one of her bras.

"Beast Boy what the **hell **is going on?" She said in her angry monotone, stepping out of her bed in just her leotard. She had a mad impulse to laugh at how uncomfortable he looked and how random the situation was.

"Raven I'm so sorry I can explain everything!" Beast Boy said exasperatedly.

"That would probably be a good idea!" She said, eyeing him daggers as she engulfed her bra in black energy, and forced it off Beast Boy and back into her drawer. She stood, with her hands on her hips, waiting for Beast Boy to explain with a light blush visible on her cheeks. Beast Boy found this pose attractive, but forced this out of his mind as there were more important matters at hand. After putting his uniform top back on, he wasted no time explaining to her all about Robin's blackmail, just as Robin had promised he could if he were caught. Raven, although upset, knew she couldn't be mad at Beast Boy as it was not his fault. She did have one question though.

"What did he blackmail you with?" she inquired.

_Shit! I didn't think of that!_

"He uh…threatened to tell this girl that I have a crush on her" He said which he felt he pulled off because it really was the truth.

"Now why would he do that?" she asked, not curious sounding at all.

"Because me and Cy pulled that prank on him and Star" Beast Boy said back; this question he was prepared for and he now felt good about things.

"Very well, I forgive you only because it wasn't your fault." Raven said, who, truth be told was still half asleep. "However I now have two reasons to get Robin back, so if you would like to prank him, I would be willing to join you." She offered.

"Dude, that'd be awesome!" Beast Boy yelped

"What did I say about the word dude?" she said impatiently.

"Sorry Rae. I know just the prank we could do!" he said, about to steal Cyborgs idea.

"Let's hear it" she replied interested, sitting back on her bed and tapping a spot next to her.

Beast Boy plopped down and realized how comfortable her bed was.

"Jeez Rae, wanna trade beds?" he said.

"I'm afraid not. Now let's hear your idea" she said after smiling at his remark.

Beast Boy explained the idea Cyborg came up with, stealing his credit in trade for getting to hear his crush giggle at what she thought was his wit.

"Alright I'd be willing to do that. You know this will be my first prank" she said.

"Yea I know, It's gonna be fun. Especially with you" Beast Boy said, his eyes twinkling.

Raven looked back with flattered eyes, blinking quite often because of her sleepiness.

"Alright, let's get going." The green Titan said, getting up off the bed.

"Now?" she said unbelievingly.

"Yeah, they're all watching a movie, now's the best time" he said, grasping Raven's hand and pulling her up off the bed.

"Alright but let me get a cloak on" she said sleepily. She walked over to her dresser, slouching her bare feet, followed by Beast Boy. Out of her exhaustion, she accidently opened the wrong drawer, revealing all her underwear. Like her bras, there were all sorts of underwear. There were regular panties, thongs, G-Strings, some lacy and all different colors. Raven turned a deep pink, and quickly shut the drawer after audibly gasping.

"Well well well Raven, more exotic underwear I see" Beast Boy said teasingly.

Raven responded by possessing one of her cloaks on the floor to wrap itself around Beast Boys head, blinding him. She then decided to playfully send a black arm to grasp the back of his boxers, and yank them up into a wedgie. Beast Boy squealed, and threw the cloak off him, fixing his boxers while Raven giggled at him, and said teasingly back;

"Nice dinosaur boxers Beast Boy!" If Raven had gone red, it was nothing to how Beast Boy was now. Only because it was his crush that saw, otherwise he wouldn't have minded. However he decided to retaliate and try flirting for a chance. He grabbed one of Ravens man pillows and ran forward, swinging it across Raven's upper body. She didn't know what to do. Beast Boy had recently been testing her in ways she had never been tested. Never had anyone tried to start a pillow fight with her. She decided to go for it however, and black magicked the pillow in Beast Boy's hands to fly up and continuously whack him in the head, while she started giggling, finding it highly amusing and, she admitted, fun. Beast Boy morphed into a squirrel, and leapt onto Raven, gripping onto her body and tickling her all over.

_I never thought she would be ticklish_ He thought, as he dodged her grabs.

"B-Beast Boy….S-Stop" she yelled through her laughter. Beast Boy obliged, and in human form walked to the door. Turning back, he said "I won", which caused Raven to roll her eyes at him.

"Let's go!" Beast Boy said, leading her out of her room and into the dark hallway.

"Since your new to this, I'm gonna lead the way ok?" he said to her, grasping her hand and starting to quietly run down the hall towards Starfire's room. Raven was surprised that he held her hand, but found that she didn't mind, and got that feeling she got when she hugged him. It felt good and safe, and she enjoyed it for whatever reason, she didn't know.

The two Titans stole Starfire's perfume, Beast Boy doing dramatic spy-like moves making Raven smile at his immaturity. Sneaking it to Robin's room, they barged in, found one of his many bottles of cologne, and chose the one that was closest to where Robin would stand. Raven bewitched the bottle to open, and the contents to phase outside the wall of the Tower and into the water far below.

"That smelt good" she said, feeling herself the slightest bit possible turned on when she looked at Beast Boy in his skintight clothes with the scent.

_What the hell is wrong with me!? _ She thought! Beast Boy however, decided he would have to get some cologne at some point. He poured the perfume into the cologne bottle, and laughed evilly, looking at Raven, who had the same look on her face as she did before throwing the "stank-ball" at Cyborg.

"Let's get out of here!" Beast Boy said, grabbing her hand again and running out of the room and back into Ravens room. Entering Raven's room, Raven sat down on her bed, and yawned widely for a few seconds and stretched.

"You should sleep now Rae" said Beast Boy, wishing he could curl up next to her.

"Yeah I think I will, that was fun Beast Boy. I never knew being immature could be that fun" she said, causing Beast Boy to chuckle.

"Welcome to my world" he said lightheartedly, as Raven pulled the covers over her body. "Goodnight Rae, I hope you sleep well" he said sweetly.

"Thanks Beast Boy, you too" she said while yawning at the same time, clearly already half asleep. Beast Boy stood there, watching her for a minute or so, before he couldn't help himself, and walked to her bed and leaned over. He ran his hand through her hair, tucking it into her ear, and gently tucked her in, as if he was her loving husband. He moved his mouth to her ear, and quietly whispered;

"Sweet dreams my love". She moaned softly, and shifted her position. Beast Boy thought this was so cute, and to his pleasure, he saw she had a small smile on her face. It's a good thing she's fast asleep, he thought. It took him a lot of effort to walk away from the beautiful girl before him, but he knew he had to. He walked back to his room, feeling happier than he had in months. His feet felt so light on the ground, and as he reached his room, he didn't bother changing. He just leapt onto his bed, and fell sound asleep. Although he wouldn't remember his dream in the morning, he dreamt a nice and sweet dream of Raven, the girl whom he now loved.

Chapter 5: Part 2 – A friendly visit and surprise

**A/N so this is the second part of the chapter, if you think I should've made it two chapters please let me know in a review and I can change it if you think it's better. Please tell me what you think so far and enjoy the second half! **

Beast Boy awoke from his sleep to a very warm morning and stretched his back. While he did this he reflected all that had happened the night before. He was worried he might have overdone some things, and was thankful Raven was half asleep and might not have realized. He changed into a new uniform, and walked out of his room to get some breakfast. When entering the kitchen, he saw four friendly faces. Starfire and Robin were sitting on the couch, already having eaten breakfast. Robin had his arm over Starfire's shoulder, and both looked incredibly happy and in love. Beast Boy smiled at this, happy for both of them. Cyborg was at the breakfast table, gobbling down his breakfast, most likely his forth helping. And on the counter, her legs crossed and sipping her tea was Raven.

"Good morning Titans" Beast Boy called to his friends, none of which had noticed him.

"Good morning"

"Mornin' B"

"Hey Beast Boy"

"Friend! How was your sleep?" They all said simultaneously.

"I slept well Star, thanks" Beast Boy said to her grinning, receiving one back. He looked at Cyborg who gave him a nod, and then to Raven, who had just lowered the mug from her mouth and gave Beast Boy a rare wide smile. Beast Boy nodded his head towards Robin, silently asking about the prank, to which she responded by shaking her head. Disappointed, Beast Boy walked down to the counter, took out some soy milk and _frosted flake_ and ate his breakfast with the company of his companions.

Up until around 12:30, nothing really interesting happened to Beast Boys day. He decided to give Raven some space, due to perhaps overdoing last night. However he was to receive a friendly visit from his crush, much to his pleasure. Beast Boy knew that Raven definitely had strong feelings for him, but he still didn't think she liked him more than a friend. He was half right. She had told herself she liked him as a very good friend, but deep down she sort of new she had feelings for him as more than a friend. He didn't have any clear evidence however, so he had to wait and try to please her again. Beast Boy did wonder about her emotions however, and that even if she did like him and would want to go out with him, that she would say no only because she would need to keep her emotions under control. However is she had a love emotion, then all she would have to do is meditate to keep it under control, right? All these questions burned in his head like a flame, as he sat thinking in his room, when he heard a knock on his door. He got up and looked at the clock; it was 12:32. Opening his door, he saw Raven standing there with her hood up and head in shadow.

"Hey Rae, what's up?" he asked, curious and hoping she would want to hang out.

"Hi, I thought I'd visit and take you up on your offer to play a game in your room and listen to Radiohead" she said, granting Beast Boys wish.

"Oh yea that sounds great! Come on in and make yourself comfortable" he said welcomingly, motioning her entrance. Raven smiled briefly, and stepped into his room. She looked around, taking in his room. It looked WAY cleaner than last time she was in here. Perhaps he cleaned after he invited me to visit at some point.

_That was nice and thoughtful of him_ Raven thought pleasantly to herself.

"Alright so what do you want to play missy?" he asked, smirking as he saw her eyebrow twitch at the use of the word "missy".

"What do you have?" she asked, her backed turned to him, still taking in his room.

"I've got scrabble, monopoly, uh…scategories….Oh I've got a deck of cards here, ever played pitch before?" he asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"Yes I have, I'm not very good I haven't played that game much, but sure I'll play it" she said, turning back to him and walking over to his table.

"It's pretty hot in here, you can take your cloak off if you want" Beast Boy said politely, offering to take it. Raven however found this very interesting, in fact she stared at him, slightly open mouthed for a few seconds before shrugging her cloak off and handing it to him, muttering thanks. This impressed Raven beyond anything he had done so far.

_I didn't know Beast Boy could be such a gentleman as well as a goofball _she thought. Beast Boy hung it up on his door hook, and sat opposite Raven, who had removed her chair and floated instead as usual.

"Beast Boy can you put Radiohead on?" she asked, eyeing his iHome.

"Oh, yes I can. Sorry I forgot. You seem very interested in them." Beast Boy said, walking over to the iHome and selecting Radiohead to shuffle all songs.

"Yes I like them very much, I think musically they are very skilled, but they have something no other band I've heard has. They've incorporated a whole other dimension to the music, I can't put my finger on what it is though." She said, thinking how to describe what she was trying to say.

"I know what you mean, that's why they're my favorite band. It's good that you can already appreciate this, an let me tell you once you really know them, they get even better." He said back as a song began to play, beginning with a long guitar note, with light drums played with brushes instead of drumsticks.

"This is called The Tourist" he said, walking back to the table picking up the deck of cards on the way. Raven responded by lifting her hood off her head, and perking up a bit. Beast Boy sat down and began shuffling. He was debating about telling her the she looked nice.

_She might leave if I say that. But on the other hand, last night I did stuff that I thought she might be a bit upset about once she wasn't half asleep, but here she is now. She came to my room on her own, so I'll do it. _He breathed in air, and looked up at her, taking in her silky purple hair, blowing in the fans breeze, and looking very nice indeed.

"You look pretty today Raven" Beast Boy said, unable to look her in the eyes when he did.

_What did he just say!? He thinks I'm pretty!? Am I flattered!? _She thought

"Thanks" she said, also not making eye contact. It was true, she was flattered, and she was so surprised that he thought that.

"You look quite handsome today" She said back, looking at his eyes, but darting away when he looked into hers. She could feel herself lightly flush pink, and part of her couldn't believe she had just said that.

"Thanks Rae" Beast Boy said smiling. Inside Beast Boy it was like the fourth of July, his mind was racing with celebration. _She thinks I'm handsome! Wahoo! _

"What do you think of this song so far?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence and beginning to deal the cards. Glad for a reason to talk about something else, she listened to the music more closely.

"I really like this song, it's beautiful but at the same time it's eerie and haunting. I think that's part of what I was trying to say; their music has so many feels to it, that it's impossible to place in one genre." She said to Beast Boy, picking up her cards with her power and bringing them close to her head in midair.

"I couldn't have put it better myself" he said back, also picking up his cards but manually.

_He's full of compliments today_ Raven thought.

"It's your bid Rae" he said, focused on his cards.

"I'll bid two" she said, looking up and waiting. After a few more seconds in which Raven listened to the music with her full attention, Beast Boy replied.

"I'll bid three" and with that he threw down his first card: the ace of spades. He looked up to her with a look as if saying "try and beat that". Raven however, had a passive face, as she threw down the 7 of spades. Beast Boy drew out her another of her spades, and finally threw down the 10 of spades. (**A/N sorry for those who have never played pitch, you probably won't get this part much but it's nothing too important)** Raven, still with a straight face paused for a moment, knowing which card she was gonna put down but purposely rising the tension for Beast Boy. After 8 whole seconds, she smacked her card down with some force onto the table, and when she moved her hand, the jack of spades was revealed. Beast Boy groaned and looked up at Raven who had a smirk on her face as she collected the two cards, giving herself one sure point, and a good chance at game to even it up.

It was her go now, and she decided to play the queen of hearts, which was a lucky move. Beast Boy groaned once more as he was forced to play his only heart, which was again a 10. Raven smiled rather smugly at Beast Boy, who stuck his tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes at him, knowing this was one of his immature acts. However, in years past she knew he was trying to be funny, which was what bothered her about his immatureness. However when he did foolish things nowadays, she knew he wasn't trying to be funny, which changed her feelings on it entirely. The round finished as both Titans played their 6 cards, both ending with 2 points. However, since Beast Boy bid three and didn't get 3 points, he went down to -3. Raven had won jack and game, while Beast Boy got high and low.

"I was going easy on you that round" Beast Boy said mockingly while Raven shuffled and the song changed.

"Sure you were" she said back, "What song is this?" she asked as she heard the very mysterious beginning of "Kid A". Beast Boy however got up and started walking over to the iHome.

"You wouldn't like this song, it's called Kid A, but I'll change it." He said, but stopped right after when Raven responded.

"No, I want to hear it."

"As you wish Rae" he said, for the third time to her. Raven realized this and wondered why he kept saying that. She didn't have a problem with it, it was very nice, but it seemed like he was saying it on purpose to make her realize.

The two played several rounds of pitch until Beast Boy reached 11 points and won the game.

"Want to play another game?" Beast Boy asked, taking her cards. Raven accepted, and the two Titans played 2 more games, Beast Boy won the second, and Raven won the third game; all very close. Raven enjoyed Radiohead once again, and was beginning to feel familiar to some songs that she had heard before when they played chess. She was very much into them, and she felt like she hardly even knew them yet. At every new song, she asked the song name and what album it was off. She began to notice a similar sound with song from the same album, a certain feel to it that classified the album, but didn't have a labeled genre.

"That's why they're my favorite band" Beast Boy told her. "They aren't afraid to experiment, and they make all their albums as different as possible." To which Raven agreed, again slightly surprised by Beast Boys wise intake, and a bit impressed. Raven loved the sound of Thom Yorke's voice, and how he used his voice as an instrument. Raven told Beast Boy all of her intake on Radiohead, and when Raven said she was going to go back to her room, Beast Boy got an idea that he was very excited about. "Thanks for playing with me Rae" he said, walking her down the hallway to her room, about 15 seconds away.

**Raven POV**

_Why is he walking me to my room? Does he really care that much? Beast Boy has been treating me very kindly lately; I really wonder what's going on. I can't deny that I like it. I haven't felt someone treat me like this since….Malchior. _

"It was pleasurable Beast Boy, I had an enjoyable time." I said, looking him in those forest green eyes, noticing they were actually quite beautiful. We stood in front of my door as if he had just walked me home from a date.

"I did too Raven" he said to me with a fleeting grin, looking into my eyes as well. His right hand reached up to my shoulder, where he rested it for a second before saying sweetly and gently

"I'll see you later Rae". And with that he turned around and walked back down the hall, with some added "Swagger" to his pace.

_What's he so proud of himself with?_ I thought, and I found that as he walked away I was unable to contain the smile that formed itself onto my face. I also slightly felt my face go pink.

_What the hell is this! Why do these things keep happening to me whenever Beast Boy does something out of the ordinary!? _

**End of Chapter 5 part 2. Please tell me what you think, especially what you thought of the length. If you think I should've made it 2 chapters and it was too long, or if it was boring please tell me and I'll change that. Thanks for reading and all your support. **


	6. Beast Boy's Plan

**Chapter 6 is complete at long last! Sorry for the long wait, I just got a part-time job and so will update less frequently, but at the bare least, weakly (I hope). Thanks for the support and reviews! All is needed to improve and for that I thank you. Hope you enjoy this chapter, as there is more BB Rae fluff involved it in. Read, Review, and enjoy! **

**Chapter 6: Beast Boy's Plan**

_Previous Chapter: Beast Boy is blackmailed to take a picture of him wearing one of Raven's bras, and he is caught. He and Raven decide to turn the tables on Robin and initiate a preemptive prank, switching his cologne with Starfire's perfume. Afterwards, Raven invites herself into Beast Boys room to play a game of pitch and listen to Radiohead. Once again, Raven finds she is hooked on the band, and loves them more than ever. Speaking of love, Beast Boy realizes he is in love with Raven. Raven denies her "more than friends" feelings for Beast Boy, but doesn't know what to think when she is flattered by his actions. She realized he has been treating her like a gentleman, and she can't deny that she likes it. _

Beast Boy left Raven's door with an idea stuck in his head. He was going to take Starfire along with him to "the mall of shopping" and have her help him pick out the second gift he was going to get for Raven; the first being something he knew she would love. He went to his room first, upon where he retrieved his wallet and pocketed it. Next, he paid a visit to the common room, where he found Starfire and Robin sitting on the couch together watching some romantic comedy Starfire most likely dragged Robin to watch; hence the "get me out of here" look he had on his face when she wasn't looking.

"Hey Beast Boy" Robin said, glad for a distraction from the movie.

"Hey Robin, I was wondering Star if you'd like to go the mall with me" he said, earning an "I'm saved" look from Robin. "But I can see you two are clearly wrapped up in this movie, so I'll wait till it's over. He added, as Robins look turned into a most unpleasant one.

"Oh yes, I would love to, but after the movie please, you are right." Starfire said back in her energetic and excited voice.

Beast Boy grinned and left the room, leaving behind a disappointed Robin. Beast Boy decided to shower while he waited, and on his way he heard Raven's voice, coming from within her room. Beast Boy leaned his ear up against her cold steel door, and heard her repeating her mantra, several times.

_Must have a lot on her mind_ he thought, as he walked to his room and prepared. He stripped his clothes off, wrapped his towel around him, and picked up a clean uniform along with shampoo and body wash. Upon leaving the room, he entered the hallway just as Raven's door opened and she too walked out, and turned left towards Beast Boy, noticing he was wearing just a towel.

"Hey Beast Boy, mind if I use the bathroom before you shower?" she asked politely but emotionlessly. Eyeing the shampoo and body wash in his hands.

"Sure Rae, go ahead" he said back, equally politely, his toned arms motioning towards the bathroom door. Raven nodded her head, and as she got closer she couldn't help but gaze at Beast Boy's chest and body, and couldn't deny the fact that he looked kind of hot in just a towel. She looked up and into his eyes and realized he had caught her looking, because of the shocked expression on his face, but pleasantly shocked. She quickly walked past him and into the bathroom before he could see her blush.

_Well well well, someone couldn't help but take a peek at my body _Beast Boy thought, feeling butterflies in his stomach. He decided he was safe to go along with his plan, and that she liked him enough that she wouldn't do what he feared. (**A/N you'll find out)**

Inside the bathroom, Raven was washing her hands, and decided she needed to continue meditating in her room, as she needed to once and for all figure out what was going on with her feelings towards Beast Boy and why he was acting so strangely to her, and, her behavior towards him.

One half hour later, Beast Boy emerged from the bathroom, feeling clean and smelling like axe. Hanging his towel up in his room and putting back his shampoo and body wash, he received a knock on his door. He was betting it was Starfire, and sure enough it was.

"Friend, I am ready to accompany you to the mall of shopping!" she said excited. "What do you wish to shop for?" she asked, as Beast Boy walked out of his room and the two started to walk down the hallway. They looked for Cyborg and asked him if he could pick them up in 2 hours' time, the reason being that Starfire often purchased way too much to fly home. He agreed, always happy for a reason to drive the T-Car around. Beast Boy and Starfire walked up the rooftop stairs and opened the door to a nice mid-afternoon sky, bright blue and cloudless. The warm sun cast a beautiful reflection on the water, (**A/N does anyone know if the water surrounding Titans Tower is a lake or the ocean?) **

The two titans took flight, and journeyed across the horizon, Beast Boy in the form of a green bald eagle. He had decided he wanted to pick out both his gifts for Raven; it added more character and made it more personable to him. He knew one of them he was going to get, it was crucial to his plan. She could however, help him pick out cologne that Raven might find…..arousing. If he asked her to help him with that, it would probably be easiest to tell Starfire of his crush on Raven.

When the two landed down at the malls entrance, they were greeted by the usual commotion of fans and had to sign a few autographs. The two walked inside and Beast Boy began to tell Star of his soft spot for their teammate.

"This is glorious news!" she began, after giving Beast Boy one of her rib cracking hugs.

"Yea, thanks Star, but if you could help me find cologne that might….turn her on…..if you know what I mean?" he asked, choosing his words carefully, unable to say "aroused" out of the awkwardness".

"If you are suggesting that raven has an 'on switch' somewhere on her body" she began, sounding confused before Beast Boy cut her off.

"No I mean, you know…" he said, searching for a way to explain it and avoiding too much awkwardness. "A scent that might kind of…._excite_ her?" he said, with emphasize on the word.

A look of confusion dawned on Starfire's face for a few seconds, before her face suddenly showed understanding and she said vaguely; "oooohhhhh". Perhaps she had some experience with this from Robin's cologne.

"You understand?" Beast Boy questioned, quite relieved.

"Yes I believe so, if it is arousal you wish to deal, then I do understand." She said back in her more calm and non-excited voice. And so it went, Starfire helped Beast Boy pick out the perfect cologne, based on what she knew of Raven. After all, Starfire was a girl too. They ended up picking "Fierce" by Abercrombie and Fitch. After this, Starfire and Beast Boy split up, Starfire on her way to the beauty salon, and Beast Boy on his way to "Amoeba Music", with his new cologne in his pocket. Amoeba Music had EVERY album, and for great prices too.

Warding off a few more fans, he made it into the crowded shop, and walked right to the "R" section. Right in the beginning, he reached Radiohead and saw many stocks of all their albums. Pablo Honey, The Bends, Ok Computer, Kid A, Amnesiac, Hail to the Thief, In Rainbows, and The King of Limbs. What caught his eye however, was the big package labeled; "Radiohead Album Anthology." He was planning on just getting her "In Rainbows and Kid A", but this would be the bomb! Checking the sticker, he felt that $49.99 was a very reasonable price for 8 albums, and all their B sides.

_Would this be an overkill though? _He thought. _You can never tell with Raven. And when in doubt with Raven, always go overboard_ he thought, deciding that was going to be his rule.

He picked up the heavy anthology, brought it to the counter, and was forced to sign an autograph for the clerk, at the risk of being banned from the store.

"What a way to treat your heroes" he said in disgust as he walked out with the package under his arm, and sat down on a nearby bench.

_What should my second gift be…..What does Raven like...Tea! _

And with that thought, he walked to _Incense and Peppermints_, where he knew they sold many different items, but tea as well which perhaps, Raven might like.

5 minutes later, he emerged from the shop, carrying the anthology as well as a moderate sized bag of Ginseng Oolong Tea packets, a type of herbal tea that had an extra twist to it. Very pleased with himself and his purchases, Beast Boy took the elevator up to the third floor and into the Beauty Salon. Starfire was in the middle of a pedicure, having just gotten a manicure. Beast Boy stood by her nice comfy chair, and showed her what he had gotten for Raven. Starfire was ecstatic, and seemed to be more excited about it than Beast Boy was. The lady performing the pedicure started getting very annoyed, as every time Starfire said something excitedly, she clenched her toes.

When Starfire was through and had purchased some new perfume, (Beast Boy was reminded of the prank that was still in play) the two friends walked down to the main entrance on the ground floor, and sat waiting for Cyborg to show up in the T-Car, who was so far 12 minutes late.

"Ugh I hate it when he does this! He takes longer routes and detours on purpose just so he can drive his "baby" longer!" Beast Boy said, his patience running low as he was tired of people running up to him and Starfire and asking for autographs.

"Calm yourself friend, Cyborg may have merely lost track of time" she said back, after signing a young boy's paper.

"Yeah, we'll see what happened to him". His thoughts strayed to Raven and when he would give her the gifts he bought. He was nervous about what he was going to do, but he knew it was time. He was confident enough that she definitely had some "more than friends" feelings for him…..or so he hoped.

Cyborg ended up arriving 16 minutes late, with the excuse that he had "gotten lost" on the way up. Beast Boy gave Starfire an "I told you so" look, and the three titans rode back to the Tower, Cyborg seeming to not have any difficulties finding his way this time around.

Back at the tower, Beast Boy busied himself by wrapping Raven's two presents in purple plaid wrapping paper, and tied the gifts together. To complete the ensemble, he added a nice gold bow on top. Beast Boy admired his handiwork, and set the gifts aside on his desk. It was close to dinner time, and he decided he would wait till morning to give her the presents.

"What are we doing for dinner tonight?" Robin asked his team, as they all sat in the common room.

"I could make flap jacks", Cyborg suggested eagerly, to which the team rejected.

"I thought you were making that tomorrow morning" Beast Boy pointed out.

"Oh yeah…..how about pizza then!" Cyborg said, picking up from his disappointment.

The team all agreed, and within 15 minutes they had arrived at the pizza parlor and were filing out of the T-Car. Beast Boy, on the left of the back seat, stepped out of the car while Raven in the middle, began to move towards his door. Beast Boy held out a hand for Raven to take in assistance, who stared open mouthed for a second before taking it and allowing him to help her out of the car. They were both reminded of the time Beast Boy helped her up after she was shot during Mad Mod's "Revolution".

"Thank you, Beast Boy" she said with a hint of a smile.

"No problem Rae" he said back, receiving a wink and thumbs up from Cyborg who had just gotten out of the driver seat. Raven started walking towards the entrance, when Beast Boy got a quick idea to show his gentlemanliness (that's actually a word). He was going to hold the door open for Raven to pass through, like a true gentleman. He whizzed forward as fast as he could, everything in sight a moving blur and overtook Raven who was inches from the half open door. He took it in his hands, swung it forwards, and stood there with the handle clutched in his glove with a bright grin on his face. Raven however, began to giggle as Robin and Cyborg both howled with laughter too. Beast Boy had no clue what they thought was amusing, and so began to nervously chuckle too.

"Thanks for holding the _Automatic Door_ open" Raven said sarcastically but with dry humor, walking past the now blushing Beast Boy.

"Real smooth" said Cyborg with a smirk as he walked on past.

"Shut up, remember the time you tried singing to Bee and she couldn't stop laughing?" Beast Boy retaliated, satisfied with his comeback.

Dinner went by with nothing to eventful, except of course that Raven sat next to Beast Boy when she was the second to sit with open seats all around. Starfire demanded every topping, complete with mustard of course, Robin got pepperoni, Cyborg asked for meat lovers pizza, Raven ordered cheese, and we all know what kind Beast Boy ate.

The night was a cloudless black sky, the sliver of the moon just visible among the mass of bright stars. Raven had been in her room all night meditating, and as she stopped and looked at her clock, she gave a very long sigh. It was 11:29 at night, and she had finally come to the conclusion (after trying for hours to come up with an alternative reason for her behavior, true or not), that she did indeed have a very small crush on Beast Boy.

_Sure he is green, but then again I'm gray. I guess once I fell for his personality, he started becoming attractive to me. And I can't deny, he is a gentleman, and definitely knows how to treat a girl with respect and kindness. Not to mention, he has gotten both taller and toned in the muscles. _

And with that thought, Raven went under her covers and psychically turned off her lamp. She clutched her covers close that night, and fell into a peaceful and sound sleep.

The next morning was the same as any other morning. It was a nice may morning, a few clouds in the sky to balance the sun. The Titans had already eaten breakfast, and they remained in the common room doing their own thing/s. Raven was reading unsurprisingly, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing their game-station, and Starfire was merely sitting on the couch, watching the clash of the two boys with many cheers that Raven found distracting.

Robin had gone off to take a shower, and returned some 30 minutes later in a fit, angrily talking to Starfire about smelling like a girl. Beast Boy realized what was going on and paused the video game, allowing him and Cyborg to watch. Both had a sever fit of the giggles and had to use all their might to not laugh audibly.

"Robin" Starfire began carefully but questioningly "Why do you wear my perfume?"

At this Beast Boy nearly lost it, and turned to see if Raven was watching. Sure enough, she had an amused face, and lifting her hood up covering her smirk. The amusement still shone in her eyes though, her beautiful purple eyes.

"_**You're**_** Perfume?** I put on _**My**_** Cologne!**" Robin said back, starting to get frustrated. Beast Boy and Cyborg made eye contact; both had to try harder not to break laughing. However, realization struck Robin and Beast Boy knew it. He wheeled around at the green Titan and yelled "Beast Boy!"

Cyborg caved and his laughter filled the room.

"Dude, it wasn't me, Cyborg told me he put Star's perfume in one of your cologne bottles!" Beast Boy yelled back, pretending to be upset and pointing at the roaring Cyborg.

"Say _What_?" Cyborg said back, a second before Robin tackled him onto the floor into an intense but affectionate wrestling brawl. Beast Boy seized his opportunity and ran from the couch before they noticed and grabbed Raven by the hand, who at this point had started to giggle lightly. Beast Boy led her out the door of the common room and down the hallway towards their rooms.

"Where are we going?" asked Raven, still smiling at what had just occurred.

"You'll see; I have to show you something!" Beast Boy practically called back, still running and clutching her soft hand. Beast Boy halted outside the door labeled "Raven", and just smiled at the beauty. Raven stood confused for a few seconds before slowly stepping up to her door, with an expression that said "….right". Beast Boy nodded his head, nervous but excited at what would await. Raven pushed the button and the door slid open, revealing her dark room. Raven psychically lit her candles which illuminated the room more than one would think, and they walked in, Beast Boy behind her and really feeling the nausea in his stomach now from his nervousness.

Raven looked around her room, and her eye was caught by the object on her bed. Little did she know, Beast Boy placed this on her bed when he said he was going to the bathroom during breakfast. As she got closer, she realized it was a neatly wrapped present, and not only one, but two; tied together with a lace and complete with a bow on top. She felt her heart start to race, and felt her face get hot with many different emotions. From behind Beast Boy was now literally sweating, his hand scratching the back of his neck as she picked up the card and began to read in her head;

_Dear Raven_

_I have two gifts I bought you that I hope you will like and enjoy immensely. I figured it was a nice thing to do, and you deserve it. You are a great person, and you are a great friend. I have developed very strong feelings for you, and I have grown to realize how great you are Raven. I must confess I have always had a small crush on you from the beginning, but these past months it has developed. Raven, I think you are gorgeous, and I can't express my feelings for you in words. Please open your gifts now and enjoy _

If Raven was a bit red before, it was nothing to how she was now. She was very hot in the face and couldn't bear turn around. She was indeed flattered, and very surprised, but she couldn't deny that it was a pleasant surprise. She reached for the gifts, separated them while admiring the neat wrapping and began to un-wrap the top gift. Beast Boy was now sweating bullets, and was more nervous than he had ever been in his life.

_Why didn't she look back? Is that a good sign, or a bad sign? At least she didn't kill me! That's a good sign at least _he thought to himself, still standing right inside the doorway, hands behind his back now.

Raven had just uncovered the Ginseng Oolong tea, and this was a very big astonishment to her, she didn't figure Beast Boy was capable of a gift so personal to her. She was thrilled, and looked closely at the bag. It had 32 tea bags in it, and the price tag had been ripped off. This impressed her even more, perhaps it was expensive. It showed that he cared even more about her nevertheless. She began to open the anthology, and when she saw what it was she gave an audible gasp. This caused Beast Boy to smile and do an "amused harder than normal exhale" (**A/N do you know what I'm talking about?)**

She didn't know what to do or say. She never knew he could be so thoughtful, and she was so full of emotions she felt she was gonna burst. It's a good thing she had meditated so much yesterday, otherwise she may have exploded. She was nervous, scared, confused, flattered, thrilled, excited, and happy. She couldn't wait to listen to all their albums and explore all their different, undetermined genre albums. Nevertheless she couldn't stand there forever, musing about all her feelings. Beast Boy was waiting, and she gathered all her might to turn around and face him, aware of the deep flush on her cheeks. She couldn't however, look him in the eyes when she spoke.

"Beast Boy….thank you s-so much…..I-I don't know what to say" she said, stuttering twice and embarrassed at that. Beast Boy thought this was very cute, and for some reason it built up his confidence because he knew it meant she was nervous too, which meant that she had to like him back.

"Well you could say yes" he said to her, as she finally looked him in the eyes. His mouth was bone dry, and his spit was thick.

"Why?" she asked, somewhat in between a whisper and her normal tone. Beast Boy gulped, feeling like that made his mouth only drier.

"Because I'm about to ask you on a date" he said back, trying to sound romantic but failing miserably. Ravens heart skipped a beat, this was all a totally new experience for her and she was out of her comfort zone.

"I….I-I uh…."

"All you have to do is say yes or no Rae" Beast Boy said, really wanting to get out of this as soon as he could and end his nausea. Raven remained speechless for seconds on end.

_Perhaps she's just shocked and doesn't know how to answer_ Beast Boy thought.

"Ok answer this; do you have any feelings for me as more than just a friend?" he said, hoping against hope she would say yes. After several heat-filled seconds, she nodded her head a few times and blushed harder. Beast Boys heart skipped a beat, and he smiled, confident that he was reeling her in now.

"Raven, would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked her politely. What were seconds felt like an eternity to Beast Boy. Ravens mind seemed to be whirring; Beast Boy could tell she was deep in thought. At the conclusion of her thought, she dawned upon the restriction of meditation.

_If I go out with Beast Boy, I would need to meditate nearly twice as much to keep my emotions under control. Perhaps if I do he could meditate with me, then it wouldn't be so bad. But do I like him enough to sacrifice that much time? Yes I do. _

"Yes" She said shyly but firmly to Beast Boy, who gasped loudly and almost fainted.

"Really!?" He yelled, so happy he couldn't contain himself. Raven chuckled slightly.

"Mhm" she nodded, with a sweet little smile.

Beast Boy walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around her nice curvy waist. It was a nice thought that the girl he was hugging was all his now. He felt her arms find their way over his shoulders, embracing the two in a long and emotion filled hug. How he wished he could just hold her tight forever and never let go.

She pulled away after about 20 seconds and looked into eyes, which were a bit higher than hers.

"Thank you for the gifts Beast Boy, I really love them and can't wait to use them."

Beast Boy noticed that her eyes were gleaming. He took her hands in his, and both beamed at eachother.

"Rae, it was a greater pleasure for me" he said romantically, and she saw the rare twinkle in his eyes. Raven positively glowed, she hugged him this time, and the two remained in each other's arms, until they eventually separated and Beast Boy headed towards the door. He turned around as her door swung open.

"Thanks Rae" he said, grinning and happily, before he walked out the doorway and out of sight down the hallway. Raven smiled at the afterthought of what had just happened, and knew she needed to pay the price and meditate. Beast Boy practically skipped down the hallway, whistling and as proud as could be. He couldn't possibly plan for the surprise ambush Cyborg and Robin planned for as he walked through the doorway of the common room and found himself splattered in the face with two pies.

**Finally this chapter is over! Hope you enjoyed! Please write a review! Every review helps even flames thanks for all the support and just let me know what you thought. Was it too long? Was it too boring? What did you like? What didn't you like? Thanks and have a great day **


	7. The First Few Days

**So Chapter 7 is now up, and I will say that this chapter is rated M, but it isn't what it seems. I debated about whether I should add this part to the story or if it was too much. If you think it was too much, please be sure to let me know and I can change it. **

**Chapter 7: The First Few Days**

**The start of this chapter takes place two days after Beast Boy asked Raven out:**

Azarath Metrion Zinthos

Azarath Metrion Zinthos

Azarath Metrion Zinthos the two Titans recited, over and over again in the dark purple room of Ravens'. Raven was levitating, cross legged and in meditating pose, across from Beast Boy who upon his request, was sitting on a hovering disc of black energy to be level with his girlfriend.

Beast Boy tried to sit in Raven's pose, but didn't last very long that way. As well as that, he found he couldn't stop thinking even though he was supposed to be meditating. 5 minutes hadn't gone by since he asked Raven out when he wasn't thinking about her. Although Raven didn't know it to the degree that he was, he was hopelessly obsessed with her.

_I've gotten her to go out with me, but I'm not through yet. I will always have to do everything I can to keep her happy and satisfied. I'm over the hump, but there is still a long way to go. _ He thought, while still chanting the mantra.

About 10 minutes later, Raven suddenly stopped, causing Beast Boy to repeat the first part unknowing that she was gonna end it there.

"Do you always end so abruptly?" he asked, as she began to lower the disc of energy. However, about a few inches from the ground, she intentionally made it disappear, and Beast Boy fell on his rear end, yelping in shock. Raven smirked and touched her feet to the ground, while Beast Boy playfully frowned at her.

"So that's how you're gonna play?" he said, starting to get up from the floor and scratching his behind.

She only smiled at him; her green boyfriend. Suddenly, he vanished from her eyes with the usual morphing noise. She stood, startled for a second, and then traced the room for any sign of the now obviously small creature that was Beast Boy.

The green but practically invisible noseeum, (miniscule biting sand flies that are impossible to see and a pain in the ass!) flew around her legs and turned around from behind, landing on her back. He morphed back into human form, purposely changing so that his arms would already be wrapped around his girlfriend. She gasped, quite surprised, and with that he pivoted his left foot and spun her around, tackling her onto the large bed. It didn't go as planned; Beast Boy landed on top of her, and his face fell right in the middle of her breasts. Although she was wearing her uniform, it was so tight it was as if she were naked. Beast Boy quickly lifted his head and looked at her, both becoming bright red. Raven's mouth was open in shock; she didn't know how to react.

"Sorry Rae" her boyfriend said to her, who did truly look sorry.

"Just be more careful next time" she said, psychically lifting Beast Boy to his feet and standing up herself. Beast Boy was panicking now.

_Dude! What if she breaks up with me! I have to come back from this! _

"Well, at least I am your boyfriend, better me than anyone else right?" he asked with a smile, hopeful she didn't take this the wrong way.

"True, but I am not ready for anything like this yet." She said to him, presuming her monotone. This however, was a jaw-dropper for Beast Boy. His heart skipped a beat, and he felt like he was gonna faint at such excitement.

"Wait what!? You're saying….that….that you will though at s-some point!?" he inquired, barely able to convey his sentence correctly. In his mind he figured that she would never in a million years do anything sexual, or even just sexually related, he still thought it was way worth it going out with her, he just didn't count on anything like that.

"Beast Boy just because I'm a "creepy" half-demon doesn't mean I don't have hormones" she said, slightly amused at the excitement on his face.

"You're not half-demon, you're 100% angel" Beast Boy said, taking her hands in his and lightly kissing the top one. Raven went a light pink but looked into his eyes, flattered.

"And you're incredibly cute" he said in an afterthought, after looking at her pink cheeks. He brought his arms around her waist and the two embraced in a tight hug.

"I could get used to this" Raven said, her drone conveying much emotion.

"Nothings stopping you" Beast Boy said, feeling the same way and deepening his embrace on her. They remained hugging for a few more seconds, before they pulled away and Raven said something on her mind.

"We should probably tell the other about our relationship" Raven said to him, in a serious tone. "They would all want to know….especially Robin" she added.

"Yeah, we could do that at dinner time?" he asked, scratching his chin and sitting down on Raven's comfy bed.

"Ok, but you have to tell them" Raven said, not liking the idea much.

"Fine, but only if you answer a few questions I have" he compromised.

Raven motioned him to proceed with her arm, sitting on her bed next to Beast Boy.

"How long have you had a crush on me for?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"I guess for about a month, but I denied it until a few days ago." She said, once again starting to blush and getting sick of it. Beast Boy nodded and asked his next question.

"Why have you been blushing so much lately, as you are doing a perfect demonstration now?" he teased as his insides squirmed, knowing he embarrassed her.

"Next question" she said in her monotone, clearly not amused.

"Umm….let's see…...were you checking my body out when I was wearing just a towel a few days ago in the hallway before I showered?" he inquired, very focused on her now to see her reaction in case she lied.

Raven looked to the ground, unable to contain her smirk.

"Sort of…." She admitted shyly, to which Beast Boy punched the air in silent celebration, unnoticed by her and silently mouthed "Yeah!"

"Did you like what you saw?" he asked, winking at her as she looked back up at him.

"Maybe…" she said back, knowingly teasing her boyfriend.

"Years back did you secretly think I was funny?" he asked, the answer of this question the most important to him, perhaps. However, he didn't get it.

"I'm sorry your time is up; you said a _few_ question" She said smugly to him, rubbing it in for the effect. Beast Boy play-frowned at her again, and thought of what to say next; the conversation had kind of ended.

_Maybe I could work on keeping her happy and satisfied with me as her boyfriend _he thought, _but what can I do? We could listen to her new Radiohead albums…..and while we listen….what can we do…..what can __**I**__ do should be the question….._

Beast Boy came out of his trance and realized he had been unconsciously rubbing her back with his right hand; her eyes were closed and she had the faintest smile on her face. He had a Eureka moment, and made his move.

"Hey Rae, can I give you a massage?"

Raven was hesitant; she feared he might turn it into something sensual, intentionally or by accident. She decided to give him a chance however, and agreed.

Beast Boy laid her on her stomach, on top of all her covers with her head resting on her pillows. He walked over to the corner of her room where her CD player sat on a table. Filing through the anthology, he picked out "In Rainbows", thinking it was most romantic and out of all their albums, the most fitting for a massage (still not very fitting but whatever). He decided to skip the first two songs on the album as they were more upbeat (15 step and Bodysnatchers), and so the third song, "Nude" began.

_How I would love to see __**her**__ nude_ Beast Boy thought to himself.

"Which album is this? This is Radiohead right?" Raven asked from the bed.

"Yea this is In Rainbows" he informed her.

"It's very calming" she said, closing her eyes at the beautiful beginning of the song.

"Quite" the green titan said back, not really listening to what she was saying as he was mulling over possibilities of how to increase the romance.

_She wouldn't let me touch her bare back at this stage of our relationship; I could take her cloak off atleast. And what else…._ He thought as he looked around the room._ The candles! _

"Raven can you light your candles?" he asked, making a mental note to ask her before she started to relax. She opened one eye, and obliged, knowing that it would increase the relaxation and she admitted the romance too. Beast Boy walked to the light switch and gave it a flick. The room became illuminated by the many glowing candles.

He stepped to the edge of her bed, removed his gloves, and began to thoroughly massage her back. He used his naturally sharp nails, scratching from neck to lower back, very careful to stop before her rump. Occasionally Raven would groan, seeming to very much enjoy it. Beast Boy didn't know it before he started, but this was a very hard test for him. He had removed her cloak, and kept having to stop right before her well curved ass, not to mention that she was groaning turned him on even more. He just kept telling himself; "If you truly care for her, you won't do anything out of hand.

_She said herself she isn't ready for anything of that sort….you'll just have to wait_" he thought miserably.

Beast Boy massaged her all the way till the album came to a conclusion with the song "Videotape". Raven thanked him, smiling and showing her gratefulness. She was very glad he didn't lose control and touch her on the rear end; he was getting awfully close, and for that she deeply respected him for respecting her un-readiness for that stuff.

_He is an even better boyfriend than I thought he would be. I didn't expect to be treated this way. He is full of romantic surprises _she thought. Ravens happiness increased, and this really stood out to her as a good side of choosing to go out with Beast Boy.

While Raven thought about all this, Beast Boy was waging an internal battle.

_God I'm so aroused! I've got to get out of here before she spots my erection...again! _He thought, remembering the event about a week previous when she had indeed seen him hard. The massage had gotten a bit more arousing, she had groaned more as he moved to different massaging techniques, and his mind did quite a lot to arouse him if truth be told.

_I'll just go to my room and satisfy my desire_ he decided as reality came back to him and he realized Raven had been speaking.

"-and I really like In Rainbows. It's beautiful but sad at the same time. I've listened to Ok Computer and I really like that album too." She finished, apparently having gotten off the bed while Beast Boy had been thinking.

"What? Oh yes, it's one of my favorites, listen I've gotta go to the bathroom really bad k?" he said, already making his way to her door, happy his back was turned to her and his erection was hidden from view. He heard her reply as he walked out her door and into the hallway. Entering his room he locked his door, and just prayed Raven wouldn't phase through the wall or something.

_Why would she? I'm supposed to be in the bathroom_ he witted to himself.

He proceeded to take off his lower uniform, and start to masturbate, thinking of Raven. He visualized her in his head, her bare and supple legs, her nice body curves, her nice ass, and of course her breasts, which he had felt today….with his head. He then started to fantasize about if he **had** made a move during the massage, and instead of scratching her back, he felt her ass and squeezed her breasts. He unzipped her leotard, revealing the black G-string he had seen in her room on the floor before they played chess. He then visualized her giving him one of her evil smirks, and of her taking off his clothes and giving him a hand job. This moved to a blow job, and when Beast Boy climaxed, he was picturing having sex with her on her bed.

Slightly regretful of his self-control, Beast Boy cleaned up, pulled his uniform back on, and got out his "fierce" by Abercrombie and Fitch to hide the smell of his semen; just in case.

_We definitely have to install private bathrooms_ he thought wishfully, stepping out of his room.

The rest of the afternoon came and went; Beast Boy stayed with Raven for a bit more before he left her room and gave her some space. This factor he was very careful about. He knew Raven liked to spend time with Beast Boy, but he didn't want to invade her privacy and take away her freedom.

6:00 found the Titans all sitting down to Cyborgs spaghetti and meatballs. All thanked him as he dished out a reasonable serving onto their plates, complete with a chef's hat and oven mitts. All dug into their mound of spaghetti, all except Beast Boy, who was slightly sweating and feeling as though it were 90 degrees in the tower. After exchanging a significant look with Raven, who was sitting next to him with excellent posture and manners, he gulped and stood up. The team all had their eyes on him and stopped talking; wondering what he was about to do or say.

"Me and Raven have an announcement for you all" he said, not looking at any of them, and apparently very interested in a particular meatball on Starfire's plate. The team all looked very curious, and Cyborgs mouth slightly opened, his 100% attention on the matter.

_Oh man this is definitely it! Beast Boy asked her out! Ahhh yea! Guess who's got 10 dollars!" _Cyborg thought. Beast Boy sat back down and met eyes with Raven, who had slightly started to go pink and was previously staring at the floor.

"Me and Raven are…" He took Raven's hand and set their locked fists on the table, and looked back to the team. "….A couple now". He finished, which he felt went pretty well.

The room broke into noise. Starfire was absolutely beside herself with happiness and excitement and gave both a rib-cracking hug while hovering over the table and everyone's dinner. Robin seemed incredibly shocked, and silently reached into his pocket and took out a 10 dollar bill, which he held out for Cyborg to take. Cyborg snatched it, and he too was ecstatic about the news. He clapped Beast Boy on the back, and stepped out of his seat and walked behind the new couple and put his arms around both of them from behind. He leaned in so he was right between their heads, and said quietly so only they would hear;

"Use protection". He walked back to his chair chuckling at how awkward he had probably made it for the pair. And sure enough, both turned flushed as red as Robin's uniform. Speaking of Robin, he finally seemed over his astonishment as he was smiling, and he addressed the green and gray Titans.

"Congratulations you two, and uh...um….good job Beast Boy. Alright you two know the rules, you are allowed to be in a relationship as long as it doesn't affect your ability to fight crime or respect others as your teammates. As awkward as it is, I have to say it; no sexual activity is allowed in the bathrooms, but you can do whatever you want in your bedrooms."

Both Teammates nodded their acknowledgement, and the team settled down and resumed their feast. Raven gazed at Beast Boy, and unknown to him watched as he sucked up many noodles from top to bottom, displaying his very poor manors. Raven rolled her eyes to herself but slightly smiled, finding it humorous only because he wasn't trying to be funny.

"So, when and how did this happen between you two?" Robin asked, trying to break the silence but interested enough all the same.

"Saturday; two days ago." Raven spoke for the first time all dinner. When the others gave her a "go on" look she continued.

"Beast Boy and I both had feelings for eachother; he asked me out and I said yes." She droned to the team, completely unaware that this was probably the most un-descripted answer possible. The rest however felt that they would let it go, and so the rest of the dinner went on. Occasionally, the couple would make eye contact, and Beast Boy usually winked to her, causing her to give an unimpressed look right back at him.

"Who wants dessert!?" Cyborg yelled to the team, all who were just finishing up their last few strands amidst excess sauce.

"Oh me please!" Starfire exclaimed, as Cyborg got up and ran to the fridge, knowing Starfire would answer that way; she did it every time, always drowning out the sounds of the others answers. Fetching some choc-van-straw (chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry ice cream in one container) and the remaining half of a chocolate cake, he carried the two items to the table and set it down. Returning with a scoop, he let everyone serve themselves. The dessert went around the table, Starfire first, followed by Robin then Cyborg, and finally to Beast Boy. With the other Titans distracted by their plate of sweets, Beast Boy made his move.

"Ladies first" he said quietly to Raven, and instead of handing the scoop to the open mouthed Raven, he took her plate and sliced a small piece of cake with very little frosting on it, then scooped out a fair serving of vanilla, followed by an equal amount of strawberry, but then just a bit of chocolate. He handed the plate back to Raven, whose mouth was unawarely father open, and said "For you my sweet" with a very large grin. Raven was shocked and she looked into Beast Boy's eyes with curiosity; that was exactly how she would prefer her dessert in the exact circumstance of choc-van-straw ice cream and cake.

"How did you know?" she asked her boyfriend. Beast Boy slightly chuckled before answering.

"I told you I've always had a crush on you. And you tend to watch your crush and what they do…I guess I've just seen it over the years and realized you don't like frosting that much and you never take as much chocolate as the other two when we have choc-van-straw" he said, raising his eyebrows in an almost smug look. Raven didn't know what to say, but was apparently pleased.

Before she could speak however, the two titans suddenly realized how quiet it was, and simultaneously looked forwards to see their three teammates, all of whom had been watching them; Starfire had a look that said "how cute", and when Beast Boy looked to the left of her and saw Robin and Cyborg, he yelped in rage while Raven gasped. Cyborg had out his iPod touch, and was pointing it right at the two of them and grinning at it, clearly having been taking a video. Robin was also smiling; looking at the iPod from Cyborg's left.

"Hey!" Beast Boy yelled standing up.

"Delete the video now!" Raven said angrily, also standing.

The two boys just started to giggle and ended the video; Raven had had enough and summoned her powers to snatch the iPod out of his hand. She retrieved it, but unfortunately not before Cyborg could lock it.

"Yo! Give it back!" Cyborg said, waving his arms while Robin chuckled partially at both Cyborg and the embarrassed couple. Raven ignored him, and swiped the unlock slide revealing a passcode lock.

"Shit….what's your passcode!?" Beast Boy said firmly to Cyborg, who was watching from beside Raven with his arm around her shoulder.

"Alright I'll make you two a deal: I'll delete the video, but only if you two….." Suddenly, Cyborg started to spasm. He was yelling nonsense, but in it he yelled "Raven what are you-!" and then it stopped. Cyborg panted, his mind was just invaded by Raven, who now knew the passcode.

"Thanks for your cooperation Cyborg" Raven teased, smirking and proceeding to insert the passcode (2321) and delete the video." Beast Boy laughed at Cyborg as she tossed the iPod back to him, and wrapped his arms around her for a few seconds.

"You go girl!" he said, patting her shoulder and receiving a respectful smile from his girlfriend. After Dinner, the rest of the Titans decided to watch a movie. Raven however, decided to go to her room, and Beast Boy watched, but ultimately didn't think much about the movie. He was too busy thinking about the first date he and Raven could go on.

_Does she even want to go on dates with me? Where the hell would someone like Raven want to go and what would she want to do?! _He thought to himself in the middle of their movie. _Perhaps Starfire might be of some help with those questions…..l_

**End of Chapter**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it was incredibly long and also that it took incredibly long I've been so busy lately but I will always update. Please write a review and tell me what you thought of it, whatever you thought, what you liked or disliked, and thanks for reading **


End file.
